1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sleep mask, and more specifically, to a disposable sleep mask designed to enhance the overall comfort to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most people achieve more restful sleep in dark environments. Along these lines, there are various health-related reasons as to why humans are adapted to sleep in the dark. The absence of light is known to induce many beneficial biochemical changes in humans. For instance, in dark environments, humans generally produce higher levels of melatonin, which is a critical hormone associated with several biological functions.
Despite the beneficial effects of sleeping in a dark environment, the modern world has made it difficult to sleep in a truly dark environment. When night falls, it is common to turn lights on or watch television, which is disruptive to one's natural circadian rhythm. Consequently, humans may suffer from inadequate and restful sleep. This results in a population that is chronically and dangerously sleep deprived, with resulting fatigue, irritability, depression, impaired reflexes, and susceptibility to accidents. Those who work the night shift are even more susceptible to the aforementioned problems. Furthermore, the elderly are particularly prone to sleep disorders, because their ability to produce melatonin decreases sharply with age. Moreover, those who suffer from certain diseases, such as Alzheimer's, experience severe disruptions in their sleep/wake cycle.
Recognizing the problems associated with light effecting one's ability to sleep, several prior art sleep masks have been developed for shielding a user's eyes from light. Conventional sleep masks are typically made of cloth or synthetic fiber and are generally intended for more than one use. Such sleep masks are often held in place with elastic bands or straps that wrap behind the user's head and attach with means such as hook and loop material, snaps, buttons, etc. Oftentimes, the materials used in these currently available sleep masks do not completely block out all light and therefore may not replicate the effects of a completely dark environment, which may be needed for restful sleep. Also, skin and/or scalp irritation may be caused by the materials used in the bands or straps that hold the mask on the user's head. Moreover, an uncomfortable sensation of pressure on the face or head may result from the tension created by the elastic bands or straps behind the head. The bands or strap may also alter the contact point of the head with the sleeping surface, such as the pillow or mattress.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a disposable sleep mask that is more comfortable than conventional sleep masks. Various aspects of the present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.